mercenariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Mitchell Buford
Introduction Mitchell Buford is an American CIA agent featured in Mercenaries: Playground of Destruction. He is the main contact for the mercenary within the South Korean army. Although he isn't technically a member of the South Korean army, he is the one who is working with them to help them take care of General Song due to their lighter armour and lesser numbered soldiers. This "alliance" is known as the SKU (South Korean Union) which is made up of the CIA backed ROKA (Republic Of Korea Army) in hopes that Buford can provide a happy and peaceful friendship between the East the West. Personality Buford is on the verge of becoming a veteran CIA agent and has been working on the field for a very long time and apparently hasn't had very much luck in his career. He sees the Song Initiative to be a chance to "get it right" and reunify Korea in hopes of it becoming a pro-Democracy and a strong ally of America to increase it's area of influence. He can best be described as a "Cold War relic," as his distaste towards Communism attests, and because of this, he also hates the current government of China and hopes that by defeating them in Korea it will change them and hopefully convert them to a Democracy. He is a very western-style man and prefers the company of the merc very nicely. When the merc first meets the merc he is happy to see them and trusts them, leaving them to the defense of the HQ. After the HQ is succesfully defended he is over-joyed by the merc's work and automatically knows they will be a good asset. Although it may seem that Buford does not really like the South Korean army, he actually does care for his troops and would rather not risk their lives in battle which leads them to very little missions which involve full frontal assaults with many field troops, and if the merc ever kills any of his men he will threaten the merc next time he see them by saying that if the merc continues to kill them he will "personally" shoot them dead. Trivia *He makes a small number of references to the Star Wars movies, mostly towards the Death Star. *He can speak Korean. *He dislikes Colonel Peng due to him wanting to liberate Korea for himself and install his own government, the same thing the CIA are trying to do, however, he respects Peng's skills and admits he is a worthy rival, which Peng also believes. *According to some dialogue with the merc it appears that Fiona apparently has a crush on him, saying in one phrase, "This Buford guy sounds like a real...character" in a very happy and slow tone, much to the merc's disagreement. *Buford seems to have a rather large dislike to Colonel Garrett, during a radio conversation with him Buford calls him "Mr Garrett" to which Garrett apparently saw as disrepectful to his rank, and Buford is then heard sarcastically replying "sorry, Colonel Garrett." In another conversation with the merc, Buford calls Garrett an "Overgrown boy scout".